


Counting Coup

by lil_1337



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://tim-don-a-thon.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tim-don-a-thon.livejournal.com/"><b>tim_don_a_thon</b></a> spring thon.  Set within the movie 'verse with book 'verse details used to fill in any missing pieces.  Set early in the relationship before the actual movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Coup

"You never told me how you got this scar." Donald rubbed his thumb over the long healed injury on Timmy's chin before kissing it lightly.

Timmy made a happy sound of acknowledgement snuggling in closer as he enjoyed the languid feeling of post coital bliss. "I don't remember you ever asking."

Donald frowned, doing a mental replay of the last few months in his mind, and came up lacking. Surprised and somewhat embarrassed his voice took on a contrite tone. "Apparently I've been letting my detecting skills slip." His gaze slipped from Timmy's to wander leisurely over the rest of the man. "That or you are just really good at distracting me."

"Well, I do work for a senator. Deflecting incriminating questions is part of my job description." Timmy's hand gently ruffled Donald's hair before sliding down to rest on the nape of his neck.

"What exactly would this incriminate you of?" Donald ghosted his finger over the scar again and smirked lightly. "Are you a superhero in your off time? It would be a shame to cover your beautiful face with a mask. Maybe you're a supermodel or a spy like James Bond. You have the class and a fondness for martinis."

With a warmth infused chuckle Timmy shook his head. "That is quite an imagination you have Mr. Private Investigator. Unfortunately, it is something much more mundane than saving the world or strutting on a catwalk."

"I'm glad to hear that since superheroes and spies always have bad luck with relationships and I plan to be here after your next mission. Besides, someone has to protect your honor from all the obsessed fangirls."

"That's good to know." Timmy half lifted, half pulled Donald towards him kissing the end of his nose. He smirked, rather self satisfied, when it earned him grin and a bemused sputter. "I would hate to think you were only bedding me in case I let something classified slip during pillow talk."

"I would never do that!" The mock hurt in Donald's voice was belied by the twinkle in his eye. Rolling slightly away he shifted his arm and made as if he was reaching for something on the nightstand. "Just let me get my tape recorder started and we can snuggle."

"Donald!" Timmy's amused indignation was coupled with an equally teasing smack to Donald's chest. "I thought detectives had minds like steel traps and remembered everything so they could write it down later. It's journalists that have to record everything. I must admit, I'm disappointed."

"I have thighs of steel." Donald demonstrated this fact by shifting to capture Timmy legs between his. "My mind is more like a lint trap."

Once again Timmy chuckled though this time there was an underlying promise that gave it depth. "I'm willing to accept that as a compromise."

"I thought you might be." Donald grinned. "However, Mr. Callahan you still haven't told me how you got that scar on your chin."

"It's a reminder of my one and only attempt to learn how to ride a skateboard." At Donald's surprised expression Timmy raised an eyebrow daring his lover to comment. "I was twelve and my best friend, Colin Ellis promised he would let me kiss him if I could ride his skateboard to the end of the block without falling off. I was a sucker for an athletic blond even then."

"What happened?" Donald's grin softened into a genuine smile as his fingertips traced the outline of Timmy's lips before moving down to ghost over the one small imperfection of the man he loved.

"I hit a crack in the sidewalk and ended up face first on the pavement. It was not one of my shinning moments. "

"You could kiss me again if it would help."

"You're no Colin Ellis, but I think it just might."

Cupping his hands gently around Timmy's face Donald pulled him close, paused for a breath to build the anticipation, and then let their lips touch. The kiss started gently, a bare hair's width of pressure that increased until they had to break apart to breathe. Resting a hand on Timmy's hip Donald let his fingers caress aimlessly. Moving them up he was surprised to discover yet another patch of irregular skin. "You have another one here." He ran a finger lightly down the almost invisible scar on Timmy's side.

"Yes."

"The result of another attempt to win the heart of the fair Mr. Ellis?"

Timmy shook his head trying to look forlorn, but managing something closer to bemusement. "Sadly, no, he moved not long after the skateboard incident and I never saw him again."

"That is a very sad story." Donald brushed his fingers over the scar again feeling the way the muscles around it twitched under his touch. He had quite a lot of experience with them and was well aware how sensitive the skin could be to the touch. "I might be willing to let you talk me into consoling you."

"Is that so?" Timmy shifted pulling Donald with him so that he laid half on top. "What would I have to do to convince you?"

"Tell me a story." Donald's fingers ghosted up then down over the sensitive spot eliciting a shiver and a soft sound of pleasure.

"I…" Timmy swallowed his hand coming to rest on top of Donald's to still it. "I had a bad case of appendicitis my first year in college. My professor of comparative religions had me rushed to the hospital when I fainted during the final. I still managed to earn an A in his class though." Timmy smiled, a slight hint of pride tainting the serenity of his expression. "The doctor said it was a miracle I didn't die. I've always thought it was a sign there were things I needed to do still." His smile softened and he rested his hand lightly on Donald's face cupping his cheek. "After all, I hadn't met you yet."

Donald blinked, surprised at the intensity of the emotions welling up inside. "Taking Timmy's hand in his Donald turned it up and gently kissed the palm. "You've always been my miracle."


End file.
